Admitting Your Envy
by CrimsonStreaks
Summary: [MaxOB slash oneshot.] OB spends an evening watching Clare and Max getting closer, and comes to a slow sort of realisation...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hollyoaks, sadly enough...so...maybe you should go find some other ways to sue me? I'm sure you'll think of something, lol.

* * *

The way they were touching; Clare's hands on either side of Max's face as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing up against him; it generally looked _so_ wrong. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, fingers restlessly drumming a soft beat on the sofa arm beside me as my eyes narrowed as I watched on. I was a spectator on the sidelines.

Did she have to be sitting so close to him? I gritted my teeth in annoyance, despising the way she smiled, so sweetly, so _fucking_ innocently, as she practically draped herself across of him. What was she? His owner or something? She'd just waltzed right in here and now she was doing everything she possibly could in front of me with him, although I knew if I wasn't in the room they'd have been having sex already.

My jaw tensed, and I forced myself to lean back, a small determined smirk on my features. I wasn't going to be leaving the room anytime soon. She'd not get anything out of Max tonight. I spared a fleeting glance at my friend, catching the small smile he directed at Clare before she was merging her lips with his again, seeing the way his eyes half closed and how he relaxed into her seductive embrace.

I hardly realised my hands were clenching a little beside me, the drumming beat I was tapping becoming a little louder and more frantic as I saw her sneak a hand into his hair whilst his hands moved down her sides.

Were they putting on a special show for me, or something? Why'd they have to be so close to each other? I averted my gaze for a moment, partly out of irritation, and partly to ensure that Clare didn't catch me staring at the two of them when she glanced over Max's shoulder at me. It was like she _knew_ this was annoying the hell out of me.

Max was my best mate. _She_ shouldn't be here. It should be me and him, Max and OB, the unstoppable duo, sitting together on that couch, drinking together…watching TV together, laughing together…

She'd ruined tonight. I half-wondered if there were going to be more nights like this. More nights in which she would stroll in and claim Max like he suddenly was one of her possessions. It wasn't a nice thought, and my insides froze as I realised that maybe their relationship was more serious than I'd thought.

The way they were kissing, _god_, it was like Clare was desperate or something. I grimaced, hands flexing and catching nothing but air as I resisted the urge to drag her out by her hair and yell at her to never come back again. I smiled a little, imagining her face at that. Imagining her crying or running from Max and me. Imagining her blonde hair all cut off so Max wouldn't want to go near her again.

It was certainly an interesting plan…cutting off all of her hair…

She was twisting his hair in her fingers, and I growled under my breath as I saw him grin slightly at her, his arm sneaking around her slim frame as she snuggled closer to him. She was fucking _snuggling_ up to him now. This was just wrong. She wasn't right for him anyway…

It briefly crossed my mind that maybe she should be going now; that maybe it was getting late; but after glancing at the clock, I realised it had only been an hour since she'd arrived. Christ, I wanted to drag her out. This wasn't _her_ place; it was mine and Max's.

_Mine and Max's._

She didn't belong with either us, and even as I watched, I could see Max falling for her charms already. It was infuriating. The way he was smiling at her, looking so content, so happy…

He used to smile at me like that whenever we went out together, to pubs or bars or nightclubs; he used to smile at me like that when we pulled pranks on people or thought of amazing money-making schemes; he even used to smile at me like that after we'd argued with each other and made up. But arguments were on rare occasions.

Me and Max were right. Me, Max and _Clare_…were just plain wrong. I couldn't put it any more simply than that. Watching them was like having to watch someone being tortured, although I was pretty sure I was the one suffering the most through all of this. It was disgusting, the way she looking at him…

I just wanted to wipe that smug look off her damn face.

I had no idea why I felt like this. He was my best friend. Of course, I had a right to feel suspicious of Clare, despite the fact I used to like her as well. But this wasn't about that. It was about the fact that Max was currently falling for her. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. Because it wasn't right. Because it shouldn't be happening.

_It wasn't fair on me._

I gave them another glance, clearly spotting Clare's hand on Max's neck, lazily rubbing circles onto his skin as he sighed softly, eyes glued to the TV for a moment as she continued to watch him, her expression unreadable in that moment. My hands clenched again, and I tugged at my collar in an attempt to cool down from the sudden hot sensation that was spreading throughout my body.

I grimaced again, following her actions with my eyes as she placed her lips on his neck, her eyes lighting up at his small chuckle whilst I inwardly recoiled. Hearing Max laughing with me was different. It was a great feeling. It was the best feeling in the world. I yearned to hear his laugh. When we were younger, most of my plans had been formed, just to make him happy and hear him do that. Max laughing with _her_ while she practically marked him was not something to be remembered or treasured. If anything, it was something that should be immediately forgotten.

They were kissing again, and I bit down on my lip, attempting to keep myself from shouting some abuse at her or making an excuse so she'd leave. The idea was tempting though. I watched with fascination as Max smiled against her lips, and found myself wondering what it would be like to feel his soft lips against my own; to feel his lips smiling against mine as I ran my hands through his hair, just like Clare was doing now…

I froze, expression slowly dawning in shock as I realised what I'd just been dreaming up; realising what kind of images and thoughts had just been running through my head. I stifled a groan as I realised all the heat I'd felt from earlier was building in my lower region, and slowly turned to face Clare and Max again.

_Was I jealous?_

I wanted to shake my head. To say _no_. To say I wasn't jealous; that jealousy wasn't something I'd feel over something so _simple_.

…But Max wasn't _simple_, was he?

I longingly watched his features brightening a little as Clare brushed her fingers across his jaw line, imagining my own fingers feeling the stubble across Max's chin and cheeks. My eyes darkened as her arm wrapped itself around his body, and instantly my thoughts drifted to how I could get her out of here.

This was taking too long. And it was pissing me off. I hated the feeling that I was being pushed out, because that sure as hell was what it felt like right now. Clare was practically pushing herself in between all the things me and Max did together. She was wedging her way into our life. I found it hard to believe Max couldn't see this.

My mouth formed into a thin line as they rested their heads against each others, both looking content to stare at the TV and whatever show they were watching. I crossed my arms, willing away the heat I'd felt from earlier, and tried not to think about how close Max was sitting to me. If Clare wasn't sitting there…things would be _so_ much more easier and comfortable…

Clare's eyes were closed, I noticed thankfully, and I saw Max sneak a look down at her with a smile before his eyes travelled upwards. Our gazes met, and he offered me a weak smile while I felt myself grow a little restless, just wanting to reach out a grab him. I wanted to pull him over, make him sit close to me, force Clare to leave…

He turned away again, but my eyes were still glued to his face, taking in every flicker of emotion that passed across it. I wanted to make him see that this wasn't right…_her_ being here.

_So maybe I was __just a bit jealous…?_

I decided that this night was going to be one of the longest of my life.

* * *

**AN**: Read and review if you want to make me happy and hyper. I hope you enjoyed it. XD


End file.
